battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Unused or unseen content
Throughout the history of Battle for Dream Island, there exists content that was not generally intended to be seen, noticed, or otherwise was lost to the basic audience at one point in time. Content here could incude items from the drawings, the show, or other media that is BFDI related. Battle for Dream Island Take the Plunge Pin wins Dream Island In a deleted scene seen in the BFDI 1 storyboard, an alternate cut is present. Teardrop successfully pushes off Rocky without slipping. The camera then cuts to Pin and Leafy. Leafy wins with scissors, and says she will push Pin off. Pin retorts, saying she didn't agree with that. Teardrop then comes up and pushes Leafy off the balance beam. Leafy, falling, asks Pin to rescue her, saying "Pin! Alliance!". Pin says she refuses because of what she said. After a zoom out with the sky flashing, Pin gets angry at Teardrop. Pin then chases Teardrop to the edge of the balance beam, where she falls off. With nobody left, it can be assumed that Pin won Dream Island. Cut Concepts In Total Firey Points, some things present were cut or removed. GolfBall'sPlan1.png|Golf Ball's original plan GolfBall'sPlan2.png|Golf Ball's original plan WoodyOar.png|Woody holding Pen and Pencil instead of Pin Leafy's abnormal eyes In the .fla file during the scene where Leafy mistakenly steps on Blocky's foot, Leafy's eyes aren't seen, so her eyes change in a weird manner outside the border as a joke. Team names Originally, the Squishy Cherries were called Murderer Trout, and the Squashy Grapes were called the Yelling Beavers. This is, of course, a parody of the 2 teams in Total Drama Island, the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass. Puzzling Mysteries As shown in BFDI Storyboards, there were supposed to be two rejoins (Contestant choice). The Squashy Grapes would have chosen Woody (but would have wanted Spongy, and would accidentally say Woody's name) and the Squishy Cherries would have chosen Blocky. A Leg Up in the Race An early upload of A Leg Up in the Race contained a scene of Golf Ball, even after she was eliminated in the previous episode, Lofty. This fatal error resulted in the deletion of the original episode, and a new version was uploaded. It is unknown if anybody has the original upload. Gardening Hero In Gardening Hero, an error caused the rejoin auditions and voting screen to not appear in the video. The original cut was deleted, and the new version has the auditions and rejoin screen. Battle for Dream Island Again Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Evil Leafy sneaks up In 1-1.fla when Pencil brings out the Leafy Detector, an outline of Evil Leafy appears behind the trees on Layer 116. It never shows up because the layer that Evil Leafy is on is a guide layer, which when exported into a .swf, doesn't appear. Though it does appear in the alternate cut- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cv1Qz0GCaxw Reference picture In 1-1.fla, there's a graphic in the library labeled "screenie", which contains "frame 001.png", the first frame from the BFDI intro. This was most likely used as a reference. This is also left in 1-voting.fla. Extra tosser footage In 1-3.fla, there's an extra second of footage of the tosser resting on the grass after sending the eliminated contestants away. Gelatin A drawn picture of Gelatin with no arms can be seen in the object library named as "gel pic" in 1-4.fla. It is possible that this was going to be the original design of Gelatin, being armless. Another unused Gelatin related symbol is "gelatin2", which contains "Gel ATin" written in blue. "No reading ahead" In 1-5.fla when Yellow Face reads the rules, Rule Four is at the bottom and says "No reading ahead", which is the same message for Rule Three when Eraser was reading off the rules. Unused Golf Ball line In 1-screens.fla, Golf Ball's line at the end was originally: but it got cut to: with scribbles over the deleted line to imply it wasn't needed. 1-screens In 1-5.fla, before the scene with Firey nearly slapping Coiny, 2 frames read "1-screens", which is the name of the Flash file with the screens scene. Gallery Evil leafy BFDIA1.png|Evil Leafy in 1-1.fla Screenie.png|frame 001.png More_unused_footage_in_BFDIA_1 Gel pic.png|gel pic.png (the original photo was 90 degrees counterclockwise) Gelatin2 unused symbol.png|"gelatin2" No reading ahead.png|"Rule four: No reading ahead" Uncut BFDIA 1 Line Zeeky Boogy Doog Book Bitmap In the fla file "4-1 with bending", there is a bitmap called "Bitmap 97". It's a pose from BFDIA 1. Battle for BFDI Getting Teardrop to Talk Recovery Centers don't get sucked up? In a storyboard depicting the first part of the BFB intro, there is some notes suggesting at one point, the recovery centers were not going to be sucked up by Black Hole. The idea was originally that the recovery center were indeed going to be sucked up, but an edit in red ink later changes adds a "don't" before later the decision that the recovery centers would be sucked up, and the "n't" in "don't" is scribbled out. Eraser's weird face In 1-1.fla during the scene where Pen says that the Parallelogram is a Rectangle, offscreen Eraser makes a weird face & Pen looks at him strangely. Gaty’s unused line There's a cut line in 1-42.fla of Gaty saying: Shortened Donut line In the 1-3.fla his line went from to Asset Intro In the intro-charzoom.fla a hidden layer can be accessed and displays every asset from the contestants in the normal orderly fashion sped up to end before the title screen. This was most likely just a reference for the order of everyone during it. Lick Your Way to Freedom Ice cube's shortened line In 2-12.fla, there is a storyboard piece and it has a cut line: It was changed to: Cloudy at the Waterfall In a storyboard located in 2-16.fla, there is a scene that depicts Cloudy flying above the waterfall that Roboty visited. Leafy's extended line In 2-18.fla, there is another storyboard piece and it has another cut line: It was changed to: Balloony dabs In a storyboard in 2-25.fla, there is an alternate cut of the scene where Woody dabs, but Balloony dabbed instead of Woody. Today’s Very Special Episode TV says Error In 4-1.fla, when the intro's audio starts, it is stopped with a odd noise, and TV proceeds to say "Error." Unfinished Rocky Assets In the files of BFB 4, files for what appears to be a top view of Rocky that transitions to his normal view is present in the files. A .zip archive of these assets can be found here. Stapy's line got cut short In 4-2.fla, when Marker was playing rock paper scissors and played Four, Stapy was originally going to say: but it got cut to: Get your butts over here As seen in Cary voicing BFB 4 lines, Four was originally going to say: It was later changed to: Satomi up for voting In the .fla of the voting screen for Death P.A.C.T., there is something off-screen that reads "Type I to eliminate SATOMI". "Satomi" refers to Satomi Hinatsu, who is one of the animators for Battle for BFDI, and this joke was offscreen, making it unseen content. Four Goes Too Far Donut's changed line According to Cary reacts to BFB Episode 6, when Donut said: It was originally going to be: as they considered this phrase to be too harshly worded. Original rocket landing Caedmon Johnson, one of the BFB animators, wrote a post on Twitter, saying that the rocket landing was originally going to land in a humorous way, but got changed during production. The Liar Ball You Don't Want Original Bomby pop toy color Outside of the border of 7-1.fla on the scene where Bomby gets launched in the air from the red popper toy, the original color for the popper toy was orange outside the border before the part played. Donut's unheard line According to Cary's reaction to BFB 7, when Loser was eliminated, Donut was supposed to say that he is the first contestant to get a number of votes with 5 digits. Off-screen On the 7-7.fla file, a text says 'OFF-SCREEN THINGS ARE NOT CANON' after Blocky alerts ABNTT that the Liar Ball was heading for 's goal. Questions Answered In one of the .flas, when TV is offscreen it says "Comment 'TV Should Win'". In the 8-1.fla file, Match's voice is unedited. Additionally, In 8-1.fla, When Gelatin slides over to Barf Bag, he is seen with a much different facial expression than in the actual episode. He nervously taps his hands together twice while talking to her, this was probably removed so it doesn't look like Gelatin was suggesting romance. In some scenes, Donut's voice sounds lower in the Flash files than the actual episode. During the ending when Match shows Donut the footage, there's an extended version in one of the .flas of him watching the footage. This Episode Is About Basketball Hidden text & "SUBSCRIBE" Hidden text is scattered around the .fla files. In 9-3.fla during the scene where Lightning holds Gelatin to grab X out of Fries, there's text below where X's head is shown which says "definitely not x". In several scenes, the word "SUBSCRIBE" appears commonly outside of the camera. In 9-3.fla when Gelatin bites X, there's written text to the right of the scene off-screen that says "SUBSCRIBE" that appears a frame before the scene switches. In 9-4.fla when Donut gives X the job as a host, there's text below X saying "DO YOU LOVE TEXT? SUBSCRIBE". In 9-5.fla when X says "sorry", it appears on the picket fence to the right, with the word spread in individual letters on the top of each part. It appears for 1 frame to the right when Free Food agrees with strawberry cake, at the bottom when Stapy hears he got eliminated, on one of the tiles for 1 frame when Stapy walks away, and in 9-16.fla at the bottom in frame 166 and 183. In 9-18.fla at the beginning, there's text to the left saying "@satomi add in the free food balls when you do the digging scene so its the same balls". This is most likely a note to add the balls in at a later date. In 9-night (old fixed).fla, after Donut told X he did a good job, the letter "C" randomly appears at the bottom right outside of the camera. Unused X line In 9-5 when X questions if it's okay to have a regular cake, he says "sorry" with his right hand behind his back. There's a message onscreen saying "OMIT THIS WORD" when he says it, so the footage would be cut on that part. Animatic There's an animatic for 9-8.fla hidden in one of the layers at the top named "animatic." Weird Donut In 9-night (old fixed).fla in the scene after Donut told X he did a good job hosting, the body that was used when Donut was walking away contains him with tiny arms waving along with tiny eyes making an "O" mouth. This was probably a joke, as it was off-screen. Enter the Exit X's sigh In 10-6.fla, after X talks about the contest and gets interrupted by Clock, he has a brief, soft sigh and a look of disappointment, in release he does the same, except being at the end of the fla, it was likely it was just muted. Firey's unused line In 10-8.fla, there is an unused "Grr..." said by Firey. There is text saying "OMIT GRR". Hidden text and "SUBSCRIBE" Much like the previous episode, the hidden "SUBSCRIBE" text are scattered throughout the Flash files. Poorly drawn syringe In 10-8.fla, while Firey is holding the syringe with Four inside, offscreen there is a poorly drawn syringe. Weird face In 10-8.fla for a frame there is a weird face. "Type J to waste your votes" In 10-14.fla there is a text that reads "Type J to waste your votes". . What Do You Think of Roleplay? In 12-11 there is a hidden drawing of a person saying 'IM JOSHUA' with a shirt and a star. He is fully transparent and stays there for the entire scene, despite this, he doesn't appear in the episode. Shorts Ballers In the files, characters that don't appear in the video have their bodies present. eraser - Copy.png|Copy of Eraser (While Eraser appears on the video, this copy isn't) flower ballers.png|Flower flower-body.png|Flower's body rocky ballers.png|Rocky yellow-face.png|Yellow Face Games This area lists content in the BFDI-related games that was never used. BFDIA 5b Unplayable characters Despite the game allowing Book, Ice Cube, and Match to be playable, some characters are fully coded into the game, but are not playable. They are: * Bubble * Ruby * Pencil * Lego Brick * Waffle * Tune Their special abilities are unknown, since they behave similarly to Book; they could be uncoded. Uncoded levels Levels 1-53 are all coded and fully playable with ease. However, levels 54+ are all consisting of flashing backgrounds with no characters in sight. Progress in these levels is impossible and cannot be done without a download of 5b.swf and levels.txt. Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror Availability The game was uploaded to the bfdi.tv website in July of 2010. Since it was intended for use by Andrew Wang, its link was known by few. On January 1st, 2017, the game's existence was confirmed by a tweet on the jacknjellify Twitter account. It was later found online by Derpyunikitty on October 15th, 2017. Michael Huang later said it was still unreleased, even after acknowledging the edited version of the game.https://www.twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/923323012010479616 This confirms that the public was not intended to see the game, as the link was intended to be seen by few. Unused enemies In the files of the game, multiple unused enemy names are present, along with nonexistent coordinates that do not appear on the basic map without editing map.txt. Glue Stick of Frustration 15 12 25 50 100 Pointy Pencil of Doom 20 18 30 80 100 Unlucky Coin of Confusion 10 30 15 100 120 Strange Rectangle of Chaos 30 15 55 150 170 Bob the Wizard 40 30 50 200 500 The Demon 80 50 200 0 0 Robert 90 80 150 1000 1000 Interestingly, these enemies are not present on the final release of The Land of Stuff, which was the base of the hack. The real version of The Land of Stuff can be downloaded here. No DOS Compatibility Message If you attempt to run WIJTTEFET on MS-DOS or on DOS mode in Windows 9×, the following message will appear: !This program cannot be run in DOS mode Level Up Messages It appears that a combat system was in development for WIJTTEFET, but was cut for currently unknown reasons. The following messages remain: You've leveled up! New strength level: New defense level: New HP level: Comics and drawings This area lists the unused or unseen articles of info in the drawings, comics, and other pre-BFDI content. Total Firey Island In Total Firey Island, there are 18 books in total, however only 9 of the 18 were uploaded to Carykh. Even though books 10-18 are unseen, it is known that Pencil had won the comic series. Total Firey Points Due to them only being seen once, only books 1 and 5 were seen partially. They were demonstrated to show the original storyboard of the first episode of BFDI, Take the Plunge. Books 2, 3 and 4 are unseen, and their existence is unconfirmed. Firey (comic series) Similarly to Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points having unseen books, Firey has a missing book, being number 3. (Book 1 could be considered unseen, but its existence is unconfirmed) References Category:Lists Category:Pre BFDI Content